Talk:Sylvan Power
Damage through Silvan Power One question, which spells break through Silvan Power? #Iop's Wrath #Paralyzing Poison #Any Spell Reflected off Prespic Gear What else? Can anyone put any other spells here? Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel 09:27, 27 November 2007 (UTC) (AVeryConcernedSquirrel/Sadida) : I did not knew that Iop's Wrath could dealt damage when in silvan power i will test it when i have the time. Also the Silvan will only shield you against any direct attack all indirect attacks provoke by you will dealt damage, since paralizing poison its a condition damage on how many ap you use and since when in your turn you use all your ap you get the proportional damage, reflect also because its an indirect damage . for example dragons pigs first attack the one that does damage if you cast a spell if you cast silvan power you will receive damage since at the end of turn you finish with 0 AP or in any case you cast silvan power in some one else you will receive damage for casting a spell and he in his end of turn will receive damage because you used his ap --Cizagna (Talk) 20:20, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Cigzana, it says on the Sylvan Power page that Iop's Wrath can break through Silvan Power occasionally, by doing the 1000+ damage neccessary to get through the enormous reductions this spell provides. I just wanted to know what other spells, of any sort, could break through. Not all indirect damage spells will break through, e.g., Poisoning, cast by Mush Mushes, Earthquake, and Poisoned Wind will not break through, although they are all indirect damage. So, I hope you can now see why I started the section on this talk page. Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel 06:38, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Beating Silvan Power Is it possible to beat Silvan Power? I've been looking at this for a while...It only gives -100 AP and -100MP. It should be possible to beat, but I have only managed to work out how to theoretically get about 43 AP. This assumes a sadida who is level 100 or over, and therefore has 7 base AP. Also, this uses a glitch/abnormality I saw someone mention once on this Wikia. I haven't managed to test this, but I saw somewhere, someone said that osamodas summon-only buffs can be used on a sadida who is using Silvan Power. So, this would bring you up to 35, if you had 7 osamodas, but on some maps you could have more. (Tested, this doesn't work) So, it would look like this. Base = 7 #7x High-Energy Shot =28 #Powerful Dazzling Belt #Powerful Dazzling Cloak/Dazzling Cloak #Caracap/Chafer Helmet/Treechelmet #Gelano/Ring of Satisfaction #Any of the Pandala Amulets #Treechnid Root Bow/God Rod/Axel/Dreggon Daggers/Chakra Style/Limbo Wand #Some sort of boots, if you can find any with +1 AP. This would give you about 43. Maging is possible, but not easy... AdventuresOfASquirrel 09:27, 27 November 2007 (UTC) (ASquirrelWhoisTryingtoTheoreticallyMaxAPandMPtoMAx) For MP: ;Hat: category=MP equipment category=Hat allowcachedresults=true ;Amulet: category=MP equipment category=Amulet allowcachedresults=true ;Belt: category=MP equipment category=Belt allowcachedresults=true ;Ring x2: category=MP equipment category=Ring allowcachedresults=true ;Boots: category=MP equipment category=Boots allowcachedresults=true ;Cloak: category=MP equipment category=Cloak allowcachedresults=true ;Weapon: category=MP equipment category=Staff allowcachedresults=true category=MP equipment category=Hammer allowcachedresults=true category=MP equipment category=Dagger allowcachedresults=true category=MP equipment category=Wand allowcachedresults=true category=MP equipment category=Axe allowcachedresults=true category=MP equipment category=Shovel allowcachedresults=true category=MP equipment category=Sword allowcachedresults=true ;Mount: Emerald or Emerald Striped Dragoturkey This would bring you to 9 MP, +28 from 7 Enutrofs with level 6 Acceleration. This would be 37 MP, not nearly enough. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:44, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Here's a way it will actually work. Have two teams: Team 1 is 8 Osamodases with level 5 or 6 Feline Movement, and Team 2 is 6 Osas with level 5 or 6 Feline Movement, a Xelor with Homing Hand, and a Sadida with Silvan Power. #Xelor summons Homing Hand. #For as many turns as necessary, Xelor uses Slow Down on the Needle to prevent it attacking. #Osas cast Feline Movement on Needle. #When Cool down of Feline Movement runs out, Osas recast it on Needle. #Sadida casts Silvan Power on Needle. #Needle should have approx. 52 MP. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 21:06, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Sylvan Power wrong description Today I logged in after the patch of 1.17, and I noticed on the last thing on the description of it was "HP Restored 14 (4 Turns)", that on all levels, yet, when I go in a fight and use it, no HP is restored, anyone know if this is a bug or a not updated description? Thanks --TreeTreeThree 02:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean 1.27? I have a similar description, but it says 10 hp for 2 turns. However, it didn't heal anything, so I think they made a mistake. Maybe that's for a different spell? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Here it says that it heals allies. No wonder it doesn't heal the caster... AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:02, 14 April 2009 (UTC)